Liepard
by Nightmare Romance
Summary: An unforeseen and tragic event forces Touko to reflect on her Cheren's relationship. Random drabble, some light Checkmateshipping. Please R


**Nightmare Note: Yep, this is a total drabble feature my favourite ship from Pokemon BW. I haven't written in ages and this hasn't been beta-ed so yeah it might suck. Also I'm sorry for the scenario and crap that probably doesn't make sense but it's late here and I just needed to vent.**

**Still, would like some reviews :D**

* * *

It's scary when your heart beats for someone you've known for so long.

After so many years of sharing life, the thought that someone you have always cared about could be that one person you need? It was a little cliché of course but that doesn't mean that it can't happen. And when she saw him now, face cut and glasses twisted, with a bruised and battle-scarred Liepard that lay in his arms, purring as she was soothed by her master, Touko couldn't help but remember their time together, their journey together, their childhood and right back until the day they met. The intertwining events came to her pressed together like the pages of a book. Blurred and obscured due to the vibrancy of her adventure so far.

_"That Terrible Trio" her mother had called them in jest. Bianca, Touko and Cheren, known in their simple, quiet town for running wilder than most Pokémon, well, Bianca and Touko anyway. Cheren had always been that oddly quiet child, who preferred learning about his enviornment to playing in it. Regardless, the two girls adored him as only best friends could and, with time, he grew to like their way of passing the time. They had spent summers on the beach, where Bianca would scour the shore in search of shells and Touko would fish for young Alomomola in the rock pools, all the while Cheren would caution both of them about sharp rocks and Frillish stings. She remembered days they had spent dashing though the forest on the borders of their town. He they had chased each other through and around the trees, surrounded by gusts of warm autumn leaves that crunched under their shoes. The gentle cooing of Pidove, ever-distant to their young ears. How they would go out of their way to scare the gentle birds, who would squawk and flap and make a terrible fuss over their antics. Then winter would come cold and hard and most of their time then was spent indoors watching television, eating grilled cheese and drinking hot chocolate that Touko's mother would insist upon. And finally, spring would come and they would watch with heavy hearts as the new trainers came to their town to see the Professor._

_It was usually then, that the topic would come up between the three friends._

_"It has to be Snivy" Cheren said with finality, "…. It's speed and cunning would make it a perfect partner"_

_"Cept Oshawott would kick his butt." Touko replied haughtily. Bianca fell into giggles, cutting across Cheren who looked as if he were going to correct something._

_"Well, it's Tepig for me then" Bianca smiled, pulling herself up onto a low-hanging branch. _

_They were at the forest border now, not far off the sea, where the foliage was thickest and the Pidove were most timid. Touko grinned up at her friend. Bianca had a big heart and, even though she was a little ditzy, she knew her old friend would care for whatever Pokémon came her way._

_Of course, there were plenty of times when Bianca wasn't around. Her fretful and overprotective father often wouldn't let her stay out past dusk. On some of those days, the three of them would go home at the same time, usually out of respect for Bianca. However as they grew older, Cheren and Touko would sometimes stay out together. On those days, things would change between them. Touko was no longer a wild whirlwind but as calm and relaxed as the Nuvema evenings they spent at the town's edge. Here, at the balcony, where they sky and sea stretched on to infinity, they would talk, share secrets, hopes and fears. These were the precious moments that brought them closer. By the time their trainer's year came, they had jokes and games that only they knew and though they did their best to avoid them around Bianca, at times there were moments when they just couldn't help themselves._

Now, in the crystal clear light of retrospect, Touko realised how crucial those moments had been. Those jokes and shared whispers were what made him bring her to Accumula Town Square to hear Ghetsis' speech and the reason he had chosen her to help fight Team Plasma in Wellspring Cave.  
Team Plasma. Those words sickened her even more now with what they had done to Cheren. A beautiful and stealthy Pokémon like Liepard should of course be liberated, even when it doesn't want to be. Those grunts had caught her friend off guard, demanding the release of his Pokémon. When he had refused, they ignored the rules and took her by force. He couldn't have fended off four of them. Liepard tried to help her trainer but holding a provoked Pokémon back was easier when her legs were broken and her ribcage smashed. Touko didn't want to think about what would have happened if she and Samurott hadn't heard his furious shouting.

Cheren's fingertips grazed dark purple fur, matted and dyed by the blood of Liepard's injuries. The cat-like creature pulled herself up slightly, curling her neck into a c-shape and resting her head against his lap. Her purring had ceased and was replaced with a heavy panting. Touko's heart ached as more of her memories returned.

_It wasn't that long ago since they had found themselves in Lostlorn Forest. Cheren had grabbed her when she was at the Pokémon Centre, coolly telling her about a rare and illusive Pokémon that could create illusions. He was appealing to her sense of adventure no doubt and she knew this, but the idea of such a Pokémon was too good to pass up. Agreeing to catch this Pokémon as a team, Cheren let his newly-evolved Liepard scout ahead for clues. Immediately, Liepard had dashed off into the trees, leaving Cheren and Touko behind. The two trainers did their best to keep up with her but she was fast. The feline Pokémon weaved between the trees as if this were her home. She dipped under branches, over roots, around trunks._  
_"She's definitely chasing something!" Cheren called to his consort, "We just need to keep up!"_  
_That was easier said than done. Touko couldn't believe how fast Liepard was. They kept running, despite the fact the wood grew thicker and thicker until tree roots were creeping over one another, packed together like sardines. Suddenly, the thicket broke dispersing immediately into a clearing filled with tall grass. Wind whipped through them and, with no canopy of trees the light blazed down upon the trainers. It seemed to wind Cheren slightly but Touko gained some ground. The abrupt freshness seemed to renew her._  
_Unfortunately, she didn't take what the tall grass meant into account and when a small Venipede crawled out from the overgrowth, Touko walked right into it and tripped. She screeched at the shock, but as her knees hit the ground, Touko felt Cheren's hand grab her arm and drag her up. However, the noise had sent a flood of Pokémon out of the grass and a whirl of Tranquil blinded both trainers, sending them both into a tree at the clearing's edge._

_Cheren had taken the brunt of the blow. He had landed with his back against the tree's base and Touko had landed gracelessly on top of him._

_"I hate Liepard….." she muttered into he who gave a single, thoughtless chuckle in response. They lay there, all limbs still vibrating from the impact but as dusk came closer and a soft, impenetrable silence began its descent with the sun, Touko pulled herself up and sat back on her legs. Cheren was looking over to where Liepard had vanished a mere five minutes previous. With his constant pursuit of strength, Cheren never took defeat very well. Touko would have known that first-hand but she could also tell by the frown on his face exactly how impatient he was feeling_

_"Hey…." She said, injecting some excitement into her hushed voice, "…we can head off after her, we just gotta be a little more stealthy now. We can sneak, out-trick that trickish Pokémon. Hey, maybe my Herdier will be able to track the scent better, hm?"_  
_Cheren was looking at her now, with his typically serious expression on his face._

_"That could work but we should wait until morning. It'll be too dark to find anything soon" he replied, matching her hushed tone._

_"Sorry 'bout tripping…." Touko said sincerely._

_"It's fine" he responded but it wasn't very convincing._

_"I guess now we're equal for all the times Dewott kicked your butt…" said she with a small laugh. To her surprise, Cheren laughed a little with her._

_As their laughter died there was a tension between them like the descending silence had suddenly begged their pardon. They held each other's gaze for a long moment, the evening chill being the only thing that could distract them. Slowly they moved closer together, Touko convinced herself that it was because of the cold around her and to prove it, she gave a little shiver. Cheren alarmed her by leaning forward leaving only inches between them. Touko's heart abruptly stopped as her head suddenly reeled with "is he?" and "will he?" Eventually, answers came in form of his jacket being draped over her shoulders. It's warmth brought her down to earth a little bit but she was still looking at Cheren with utmost shock and confusion._  
_"You shivered," he said, answering her wordless question. Touko, now made aware of her expression, let her face fall into a smile despite her disappointment. They were still that close, but now she was scared. He hadn't backed away but….. what if she was only one getting excited here? Now their silence was thrilling and full of possibilities. Eventually it was broken by a sudden rush of wind from their right, where the forest lay. They both turned to look marvelling at the sight that lay ahead of them._  
_A tall, grey, fox-like Pokémon stood proudly, oblivious to its onlookers. The great Pokémon opened it mouth and a loud, echoing roar resonated through the wood. The trainers were frozen, transfixed by what they were witnessing. Then, in the distance, there came a similar cry and they grey Pokémon began to bound furiously off to its source, the shadows of the forest quickly swallowing it up._  
_Once it had gone, they both released the breaths they had been holding. Touko leant back against Cheren and they watched the empty space, still listening in case they heard that noise again. She didn't know how long they lay like that until Liepard appeared again, looking more than a little tired. She curled up with the two trainers, slipping her lithe body beside Touko and under Cheren's coat where she purred what must have been either compliments or apologies to her master._

Now, Touko realised how much she owed to Liepard. Had she not run off, the two friends might never have realised how much they cared for each other. She knew also how that creature had helped him understand so much more about himself and how he treated people. He had gone from being such a harsh and impatient boy to someone who was not only an incredibly gifted trainer but also a caring and considerate friend. Liepard was a "cruel" Pokémon, Cheren was a "difficult" kid and now, because of each other, they had proved the world wrong. Liepard had selflessly defended Cheren and at this moment, what he felt for her and what was happening was so plain and simple on his face that it could never be classed as "difficult". It had reflected on the others as well, Cheren was more polite to people he met. He, on occasion would allow himself to be distracted from his goal. He even treated Bianca better.

That said, Cheren wasn't used to feeling emotions like this. He had always desired to become the strongest he could be. Now, he was weak and powerless to help his dear friend, a Pokémon he had had for so long. Touko crouched down beside him, staring down at the injured creature. She could see his trembling now and his eyes that lettears fall despite his efforts. Liepard, still panting heavily, stretched a small, cream-coloured paw up to her trainer's chest. Her tiny claws caught on the fabric of his shirt and held the paw there, and, judging by the Pokémon's face, such a human gesture had been her intention, for now, there was not even the faintest hint of strength in the feline's muscles. Touko let a most unusual feeling wash over her. She felt both alienated from him, like there was a hand that was pushing her away from this crushingly beautiful moment between Liepard and Cheren. Yet at the same time, she knew that another hand was reached out to her begging for the comfort of a friend. She reached out a hand to Cheren's arm and the trainer sharply turned his head look at her. Touko could see tracks where tears had fallen, even though his face set and he didn't sob. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"We should go"

* * *

Nurse Joy had been very understanding. They would keep Liepard there until she could be brought to Celestial Tower and welcomed both of them to stay as long as they needed to. Touko took her up on the offer, knowing Cheren would need the rest once he finally felt able to sleep. For a while she left him by himself stressing that he can come to her if he needed to.

The night drifted on for a painfully long time. Touko had tried her best to get to sleep but she was far to saddened and worried about Cheren. Eventually when she turned to a clock that read "02:47" she couldn't help but pull herself out from under the sheets and go search for her friend.

She found him on the Center's doorsteps, staring off in the sea that surrounded Castelia City. Touko took a deep breath and started to walk. Her steps were light and careful because she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being a little intrusive. She sat down beside him. For a long time they said nothing. Eventually, when she couldn't stand it anymore, Touko took Cheren's hand in her own. The pair looked to each other, both of them simultaneously realising that it wasn't unlike that day in the forest all those years ago. Once again the space and silence was brimming with potenial. Yet, knowing all the emotions that were swimming around their heads, Touko simply smiled and kissed Cheren's cheek. In time maybe more would come of this. But now, what Cheren needed was a friend. So that's what she would be. Until then the day came when she could admit how she felt, she'd stand by inside.

Full of fear.

Because it's scary when your heart beats for someone you've known for so long.


End file.
